


The Adventures of Stark Manley

by mrs260



Series: The Stark Manley Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Mary Sue, Queer Culture, Satire, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Manley, blatant Marky Sue, teams up with his old roommate Ezri to get Garak and Bashir to see how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Stark Manley

Stark Manley, tailor's assistant extraordinaire, tugged his duffel bag  
more firmly onto his shoulder. He was nervous, accepting a job on the  
frontier after only one subspace interview. But he had wanted to come  
here anyway, ever since --

"Stark!!!"

That girlish squeal could only come from his old roommate. Stark   
dropped his bag. "Ezzie! DARLING!!!" Giggling, she threw herself at  
him, and he barely managed to keep them from toppling over. "My GOD,  
girl, how've you been?!"

"AWFUL! Did you hear?"

"Yeah, you're joined! Did it hurt?"

"No, but it's so confusing! I'm actually into guys now. Ick."

"Cool! You can be my fag hag!" He laughed and ducked as she smacked   
him. "Oh, come on, it's not so bad. We can braid each other's hair,   
listen to ABBA stalker songs, and bitch about boys."

"Whatever."

"It's fun! 'See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing   
queen!'" He burst into another fit of laughter as she hit him again.  
"Really, Ezri, I'd've thought a Starfleet officer could at least take  
out a tailor!"

She groaned. "You obviously haven't met our local tailor."

Stark paled a little. "What do you mean? He seemed like a nice guy on  
subspace..."

"You talked to him?"

"I start working for him tomorrow. C'mon, spill, what's wrong with  
him?"

"Nothing. He's a very nice man. Don't worry."

"WHAT?!?!" Stark screeched, attracting stares from half the Promenade.

"He's just got a bit of a past," she told him, shrugging and looking  
over at one of the shop signs. "He was a spy when he lived on  
Cardassia, and now he's working for the Federation against the  
Dominion."

So that explained why Garak needed more time away from his business.  
"Oh, that's just great! I thought I was going to be working for a nice  
old opera queen looking to cut back on his hours."

"That's a pretty good description of his general persona around here,  
Stark. You'll like him, he's a great conversationalist and he tells  
wonderful stories. Just don't believe a word he says, and don't let Dr.  
Bashir see you socializing with him outside of work."

"Why not?"

"They have a thing. It's a very weird thing and neither one of them  
knows it yet."

"Gotcha." He picked up his bag and offered her his arm.

"Your quarters are down this corridor..."

~~~

Later that night, somewhat reassured by an actual, albeit brief,  
introduction to Garak and Dr. Bashir, Stark sat in the bar with Ezri   
and the flaming contingent of the DS9 family.

"They've been doing that for years," Bubba confided, speaking a bit too  
loudly considering how close "they" were sitting, and causing the   
others to shush him as discreetly as possible.

Garak shot their table a questioning look, causing Bubba to pale as the  
rest of them started talking loudly about Fred's nasty feet and the   
need to steer him towards some alternate grooming facility, preferably   
on Qo'Nos. When Garak turned his attention back to his dining companion,   
Bubba continued much more quietly. "They flirt like _crazy_, and some   
people swear they've been doing the wild thing for years, but I happen   
to know that they never have, not even once."

"That's because I _told_ you they haven't, Bubba," Ezri sighed. The  
peanut gallery tittered. "Anyway, we just have to do something.   
Julian's getting more miserable by the day, and so's Garak. And we   
can't leave poor Stark to a cranky, sex-deprived boss!"

"No kidding. If the boss is cranky, Stark is not happy," Stark agreed  
emphatically. "You were talking about the dance tomorrow night... I   
have an idea..."

~~~

Stark was amazed how easily Garak agreed to go to the dance. Just a  
casual mention and a seemingly disinterested question about whether  
Garak was busy that night...

"I have heard about the preparations -- I was under the impression that  
it was in celebration of a human holiday."

"That doesn't mean everyone's not welcome! The whole point of Pride Day  
is that everyone is accepted and loved. Dr. Bashir was saying at my  
physical that he was hoping you'd be able to find the time to get  
there."

He cringed inwardly as Garak raised an amused eyeridge at him. Smooth,  
Stark. But the older man seemed to let the comment pass without  
suspicion, and he let out a little sigh of relief.

"Anyway, it's a whole lot of fun. Even the most reserved person can get  
a little wild and nobody thinks anything of it."

"I will make time to look in on it," Garak promised.

"Great!"

~~~

Stark met Ezri just outside the ballroom, just over an hour after  
festivities were officially underway. They followed a dozen other  
fashionably late citizens into the loud, dimly lit ballroom, and began  
scoping the room for a good table.

Bashir and Garak were seated in the corner, shouting in one another's  
ears. Bashir was wearing a very historically accurate "slutty club boy"  
shirt, and black jeans so tight that underwear was a complete  
impossibility. Garak was in a flame-red tunic and matching trousers;  
conservative, but then he would surely look ridiculous in more  
traditional garb.

Ezri nodded at the stage where the DJ was taking requests, and headed   
to Bashir and Garak's table herself. Stark made the prearranged request   
to the DJ, and sat back to watch the plan go into motion.

To Garak's obvious annoyance, Ezri was tugging insistently on Bashir's  
arm when the music changed, but when the first chords of the song  
played, Garak swept her aside to lead a suddenly willing Bashir onto  
the dance floor... Bashir started writhing to the music, and Garak was   
most certainly enjoying providing him with a firm body to writhe   
against.

"Hi Barbie - Hi Ken - You wanna go for a ride - Sure Ken - Jump in!

I'm a Barbie girl - in a Barbie world - life in plastic - it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair - undress me everywhere - imagination - life is  
your creation

Come on Barbie - let's go party

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up- make it tight - I'm your dolly

You're my doll - "rock and roll" - feel the glamour in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there - hanky panky

You can touch - you can play - if you say - I'm always yours

Come on Barbie - let's go party - Come on Barbie - let's go party  
Come on Barbie - let's go party - Come on Barbie - let's go party

Make me walk - make me talk - do whatever you please  
I can act like a star - I can beg on my knees

Come jump in - bimbo friend - let us do it again  
Hit the town - fool around - let's go party

You can touch - you can play - If you say - I'm always yours  
You can touch - you can play - If you say - I'm always yours

Come on Barbie - let's go party - Come on Barbie - let's go party  
Come on Barbie - let's go party - Come on Barbie - let's go party  
Come on Barbie - let's go party - Come on Barbie - let's go party  
Come on Barbie - let's go party - Come on Barbie - let's go party

Oh I'm having so much fun - Well Barbie we're just getting started - Oh  
I love you Ken!"

Bashir laughed as the music ended, whispering something in Garak's ear.  
They kissed, and hurried out.

Ezri grinned at Stark. "I don't think your boss will be cranky and  
sex-deprived tomorrow."

"Fabulous! Now let's see about me not being cranky and sex-deprived,  
shall we?"

"I know just the guy, Stark... hey, Odo!"

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
